Scavengers of Mossflower
by Mattiboy
Summary: Martin the Warrior wakes up to find himself in the middle of Mossflower, but he can't remember anything.
1. Unknowing

Scavenger's of Mossflower 

Martin the warrior opened his eyes and knew not where he was. He sat up and studied his surroundings, it seemed to be an old cottage. He got to his feet and hobbled over to the window. It appeared to be raining outside and very foggy. From this position he couldn't see a think. Then he saw something moving in the bushes and ducked his head. He peeked out the window in a stance that only he could see. 

There was no more movement. He got into a regular position and peared ou the window. Nothing at all, well at least of what he could see. Then the nob started to turn on the wooden door to the left of him. He nearly swallowed his heart. He ducked into the shadows and hoped it was nothing serious. 

The unknown creature stepped in and Martin was thankful that it was small in size. But how vicious could it be? The creature mumbled to himself and started looking under the beds that were set against the wall. Martin gulped. The creature stopped and looked at Martin, but he did not see him. He continued his search. Martin thought to himself that he should be able to conquer him if he were to commance and attac against him. Martin stepped out of the shadows and said, 

"Here I am...." 

The creature stopped and turned around. He saw Martin with his sword out ready to strike. 

"Whoa! Hey I don't mean you any harm!" The creature said. "I saved you from that pack of rats!" 

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" he replied back. He put his sword down. 

"I'm Ayrebis. I'm a Wild Hamster. And who are you?" 

"I'm Martin the Warrior. What's this about you saving me from rats? I don't remember that." 

"You must have a temperary loss of memory. Ok, I saw you on the ground surronded by rats. They had these round wooden things with spikes on them attached to sticks." 

"That's a mace." 

"Oh thank you, anyway they had bopped you on the head and were deciding what to do with you I guess. Then I killed the rats and brought you to my cabin." 

"Thanks, but I don't remember that." 

"It'll come by soon. _I hope._"__


	2. A New Friend

Martin looked into his jornal that he had kept with him in a pouch that was hung around his neck. He wrote something down, and started to put it back. 

"What's that?" Ayrebis asked. 

"It's a jornal... you know, you keep your secret thoughts in it... _ I guess _" he said. __

"Can I see it?" 

"Um....." Martin felt uneasy. "I guess.... but talk about anything you see in there, ok?!" 

"Alright." Ayrebis waved his hand over his mouth. "Zip." 

Martin handed it to him and he looked through it a little bit and gave it back. 

"Unzip." he said waving his hand across his mouth again. 

"Now you promised. Remember?" 

"Right nothing that I saw leaves this room right?" 

"... Right... can I trust you?" 

"Yup!" 

Martin walked over to the wall and leaned on it. Then he said, 

"You got anything to eat around here?" 

"Um... well let's see" Ayrebis answered. He walked over to one of teh coners of the cottage and opened a hatch in the floor. In it was a large amount of _Stolen_ food. There was some honey glazed donuts that he had stolen from the Kotir Bakery, and some sugared walnuts neatly packaged. There was also, of course, candied chessnuts. There was much, much, much more Ayrebis motioned to Martin to come toward him. Martin did and almost fainted at the site of all the food. 

Ayrebis didn't tell Martin that the food was stolen, he never told anyone that came there. That's why he hid it, but he also hid it from the Kotir army. Him and Gonff get together and started like a club of stealing things. Every other week they would trade goods with eachother that they had stolen. 

Martin hadn't had a meal like that in ages. Ever since he got out of the prison with Gonff he hadn't eaten much. Although he didn't remember Gonff or Gingivere. Ayrebis looked at Martin with a strange face, he'd almost consumed his whole meal... even though Ayrebis was only about 1/4 done. 

"You sure are hungry. Do you want anymore?" 

"Oh no thanks." Martin said as crumbs flew from his mouth from the bread he had just eaten. 

"Okay." 

They sat there and talked for a long time about eachothers past... although Ayrebis wasn't getting much of an answer. Just a "...I can't remember." or "I don't know." Ayrebis just let him ask all the questions. 

"So where am I?" Martin said. 

Ayrebis looked at him puzzedly. "Um... what?" 

"Where am I. I can remember, I just wanna know am I in MossFlower or..." 

"Oh... Your in MossFlower. South of Kotir." 

"Kotir? That's a town right?" 

"...right." 

"I'm sorry I just wish I could remember." 

"Don't worry about it. Guess what I'll write a letter to one of your friends and asking them to come to my cottage then we'll see if you remember. How does that sound?" 

"It sounds great. But I really don't remember any of my friends. My only friend now is you." 

"Well I'll get writing you get some rest." 

"Alright."


	3. They Are Here

Martin woke up the next morning and the sun was shining. He hadn't see that in a long time, well it seemed that way. He heard some little chit chat out side of the cabin and peered out the window with caution. Ayrebis was talking to a vole with a little one in her arms. Martin could overhear a little. 

"Can I please stay with you kind sir, we've been fleaing from Kotir and are awfully tired." the vole said. 

"Yes I suppose. Please come in and I'll get you something to eat." 

"Oh thank you ever so much!" 

Ayrebis opened the door and let the vole and her young one in. Then he closed the door and went to his little food stash underground. He opened the hatch and grabbed some raddishes and a jug of milk. 

"Oh thank you.. uh?" The vole exclaimed. 

"Ayrebis and you don't need to thank me. Here, sit and eat. Oh Martin! I didn't see you, did you have a good sleep?" 

"Yes I did." he said. 

"Would you like some breakfast?" Martin nodded and walked over to the food hatch. All of the sudden there was a _clank, clank_ on the door. Ayrebis scooted Martin and the vole down into the food hatch and closed it tight. He scurried over to the door and opened it. It was the Kotir Troops!!!!


End file.
